


The New Neighbour 'Verse

by peaches854



Series: The New Neighbour 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Seduction, Top Jared, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really likes his new neighbour, Jared Padalecki. Like, really likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Neighbour 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment if you like it!

He moved in on a Wednesday, his stuff in a Houston Movers R Us van, cardboard boxes piled high. Jensen caught sight of him while he was in his spacious vedroom on the second floor, doing his history homework, (or, well, _pretending_ to, at least) after boredom and his short attention span had made him start doodling on his worksheet, drawing pictures of Hitler everywhere.  

He looked up and out of the window, finally having gotten bored of Hitler, wondering what to draw next. Maybe the blue tit perched on the branch outside? Or maybe, Mrs. Riffs’ kitten Ice Queen (named so because of her snowy white color, _and_ her icy demeanor towards anyone but Mrs. Riffs)? Or maybe, the uber-sexy tall, broad-shouldered guy who was only in a pair of Levi’s, hauling boxes in and out of Mr. Archer’s old house.

His muscles bulged and bunched alternately, his jeans a _little_ too tight at the crotch (not that Jensen minded- Hell no, he didn’t), like the best kind of porn.

When he turned, Jensen noticed that he was just as good-looking as his back would lead you to believe. He had long-ish chestnut colored hair, a wide pink mouth, and eyes that were a curious mix of dark and light, blue and brown.

 _He wanted the man- wanted him bad, and he would have him_ , he thought, smirking.

* * *

 

He held the dish of apple pie that his mom had given him to take to Mr. Padalecki as a “Welcome to the neighborhood!” gift in one hand, hiking his already-short shorts up further with the other, licking his lips to get them all shiny and pink, something that no man was strong enough to resist.

He walked up to his door confidently, ringing the doorbell and pasting on his best _Don’t you want me?_  look. It worked on the best of them.

Jared opened the door looking flushed and sweaty, and he was shirtless, wearing just a pair of ratty old boxers, and _wow_ , that bulge was even bigger from up close.

He smiled coyly, saying, “Hey, Mr. Padalecki, I hope I didn’t disturb you. My mom sent over this apple pie for you.”

“Call me Jared,” he said, smiling wide, making deep-cut dimples appear in his cheeks.

“Well, Jared, I hope you enjoy this. Apple pie is what my mom makes best, and it’s so good that it’ll melt in your mouth, leaving you licking your lips” he ran his tongue over his lips for emphasis, “and craving for more.” He only hoped that Jared saw it as the double-entendre that it was: _Jensen_ wanted to leave him licking his lips and craving for more.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=106x0uf)

 

* * *

 


End file.
